Cure Saffron
Cure Saffron is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kiishi Topaz. Saffron is the warrior of the yellow color whose partner is Yellow, the guard of the golden rainbow. She holds the power of electricity while representing the element of true strength. General Information Appearance As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by a orange crown with an yellow jewel on it. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and a orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. When transforming as Rapzunel into Cure Saffron, her hair grows a lot longer and is tied into a big pony tail. She wears a shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves and a light yellow belt. The dress contains a princess-like skirt that includes the colors yellow and orange-red. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color. Etymology - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron Powers Cure Saffron holds the power of the golden rainbow, which gives her the ability to use thunder based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of strength and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Saffron introduces herself with "Das Element wahrer Stärke! Cure Saffron!", which can be translated as "The element of true strength! Cure Saffron!". Weapons * - Cure Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Yellow Thunder' - Cure Saffron's first attack that was first used in Sky Pretty Cure Episode 02. Cure Saffron reaches for the sky as she calls: "Bring back the color of true strength!" a golden thunder hits her hand and she let the power of it flow through her whole body. While doing that, she has her eyes closed. She opens it and holds her arm behind her body. "Pretty Cure..:" she calls and slowly pushs her arm to the Katahowa. "Yellow Thunder!" she sends a golden lightning to the monster and defeats it. It disappears in many sparkles. *'Crystal Storm' - Cure Saffron's second attack that she can use with her Tonnerre Crystal. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to yellow. Then, Topaz appears in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Then she gets the power from the lightning and her hair becomes longer. She she stretches her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appear. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Saffron is the power-up that Cure Saffron and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Tourquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Pure Jewel Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" - Topaz after transforming into Cure Saffron for the first time Trivia Saffron is the second Cure who controls lightning. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. **Saffron however, is the third Cure to calls for a thunder during her attack. The first were Cure Black and Cure White during their Marble Screw attack and Cure Peace. **She is also the second yellow Cure to use the power of thunder, after Cure Peace. **However, she is said to be the Cure of electricity instead of only thunder. *When transfomring as Rapunzel, Cure Saffron has the longest hair of all Pretty Cures. *Cure Saffron is one of the few blonde/yellow haired Cures to wear their hair not in twin/pig tails. **She is also the second yellow Cure to have her hair tied into a ponytail. The first was Cure Peace. She was followed by Cure Honey. **However, she is the third blonde/yellow haired Cure having her hair tied into a ponytail after Cure Rhythm. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters